jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warpath: Jurassic Park
Exhibition mode Do everybody know what is this "exhibition mode" that you will earn after playing as all the dinosaurs? I tried to find it but I couldn't!TheXenomorph1 08:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :sorry, never played all dinosaurs MismeretMonk 07:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Stop adding "Dinosaur Fighting Games" category. The category "Dinosaur Fighting Games" is just pointless.-- Xeno 08:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) New Jurassic World game suggestion There should be a semi sequel to Warpath: Jurassic Park maybe called Jurassic World: Combat. It would be similar to Super Smash Bros, Injustice and Mortal Kombat. The dinos would have super moves, each with their own animation for each creature. No sauropods or compies should be in the game due to extreme size compared to other animals in the game. Like most games of this nature, addition skins can be added, maybe 3 extra skins alongside the main skin. This is what I's like in it: #''Allosaurus'' (main skin is Fallen Kingdom variant) #''Ankylosaurus'' (main skin is Fallen Kingdom variant) #''Baryonyx'' (main skin is Evolution variant so it has the right teeth and a longer thumb claw compared to the Fallen Kingdom one) #''Carcharodontosaurus'' (main skin is uniformly green) #''Carnotaurus'' (main skin is Fallen Kingdom variant) #''Ceratosaurus'' (main skin is JP3 variant) #''Concavenator'' (main skin is Fallen Kingdom's taxidermed model variant) #''Corythosaurus'' (main skin is JP3 variant) #''Cryolophosaurus'' (main skin is tan with purplish underbelly and red crest) #''Denversaurus'' (main skin is uniformly grey) #''Diabloceratops'' (main skin is most grey with a dark orange frill and red eye spots in the middle of the frill) #''Dilophosaurus'' (main skin is Jurassic Park variant) #''Giganotosaurus'' (main skin is uniformly brown) #''Herrerasaurus'' (main skin is JP: The Game variant) #''Indominus rex'' (main skin is Jurassic World variant) #''Indoraptor'' (main skin is Fallen Kingdom variant) #''Kosmoceratops'' (main skin is grey with lightness green with red striped frill) #''Pachycephalosaurus'' (main skin is Lost World variant) #''Parasaurolophus'' (main skin is Lost World variant) #''Sinoceratops'' (main skin is Fallen Kingdom variant) #''Spinosaurus'' (main skin is JP3 variant) #''Stegosaurus'' (main skin is Fallen Kingdom variant) #''Stygimoloch'' (main skin is Fallen Kingdom variant) #''Styracosaurus'' (main skin is dark green with a yellow frill) #''Suchomimus'' (main skin is blueish-green with a white stripe on the side) #''Therizinosaurus'' (main skin tiger-like, with orange plumage and black stripes) #''Triceratops'' (main skin is Fallen Kingdom variant) #''Troodon'' (main skin is JP: The Game variant) #''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (main skin is Fallen Kingdom variant) #''Velociraptor'' (main skin is Fallen Kingdom's taxidermed model variant) Animalman57 (talk) 07:21, August 18, 2018 (UTC) ALLOSAURUS jwfk.png|Allo JWFK Ankylosaurus (edit).png JWFK Baryonyx (edit).png|Bary Carcharodontosaurvector.jpg|Carcharodont JWFK Carnotaurus (edit).png|Carno Ceratosaurus-1-.jpg|Cerato Concavenator 1.png|Concave 180px-JP Corythosaurs.jpg|Corytho Warpath-cryo.jpg|Cryolopho NodosaurusMain.jpg|Denver Diabloceratops jwe fanmade.jpg|Diablocera JP Dilophosaurus (edit).png|Dilopho Giganotosaurus2.jpg|Giganoto Herrrasaurus jwer fanmade.jpg|Herrera JW Indominus (edit).png|I. rex JWFK_Indoraptor_(edit)_V3.png|I. raptor Kosmoceratops.jpg|Kosmocera PachycephalosaurusMain.jpg|Pachycephalo ParasaurolophusMain.jpg|Parasaur Sinoceratops-guide.png|Sinocera Spinosaurus-World.jpg|Spino JWFK Stegosaurus (edit) V2.png|Stego JWFK Stiggy (edit) V2.png|Styggi Styracosaurus0001.jpg|Styraco Suchomimus Lvl. 30 (1).jpeg|Sucho Therizinosaurus-jurassic-world-the-game.jpeg|Therizino JW Triceratops (edit).png|Tricera Jp troodon.jpg|Troo JWFK Roberta (edit) V2.png|T. rex Screenshot 2018-03-25 at 10.41.18 PM.png|Raptor :I highly agree. I would love to see a sequel to Warpath: Jurassic Park. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 12:22, August 18, 2018 (UTC) ::I agree as well, would be fun to see it--CARNOTAUR 04:39, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :::If I were to choose a list to make of up to 25 dinosaurs, it only be this: 1. Tyrannosaurus rex 2. Velociraptor 3. Triceratops 4. Parasaurolophus 5. Dilophosaurus 6. Gallimimus 7. Stegosaurus 8. Pachycephalosaurus 9. Corythosaurus 10. Ceratosaurus 11. Ankylosaurus 12. Spinosaurus 13. Allosaurus 14. Baryonyx 15. Carnotaurus 16. Sinoceratops 17. Stygimoloch 18. Pachyrhinosaurus 19. Suchomimus 20. Apatosaurus 21. Indominus rex 22. Indoraptor 23. Stegoceratops 24. Mapusaurus 25. Giganotosaurus Dinosaurus1 (talk) 14:09, August 19, 2018 (UTC) I too would like to see something like this, or at least an original game. Here would be my roster: #Tyrannosaurus rex #Velociraptor/Utahraptor - Would have players control between three or five at once. #Spinosaurus - Stage would be aquatic #Allosaurus #Gigantoraptor #Triceratops #Sinoceratops/Pachyrhinosaurus #Stegosaurus #Ankylosaurus #Apatosaurus #Brontosaurus - Distinguished from Apatosaurus by thicker neck that has spines on it, and focuses on attacks with it neck (Apatosaurus would attack with tail) #Parasaurolophus - Would have special attack of stunning oppenents by bellowing in ears, disorienting them #Edmontosaurus Torontonian74 (talk) 00:08, December 7, 2019 (UTC)